


Autonomia

by VarricTethras



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarricTethras/pseuds/VarricTethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maker, you're beautiful.”</p><p>Anders doesn't believe it.</p><p>Garrett will never stop trying to get him to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autonomia

Garrett smiles, kissing down Anders' neck. “Maker, you're beautiful.”

Anders flushes at the praise, tears welling up. He struggles to believe it, to believe that someone like Garrett Hawke wants someone like him, someone broken.

But Garrett treats his body like it's sacred, something Anders can't understand. _His existence is a sin, he's meant to be used and abused, he has no right to love and pleasure- he has no right to decide when and where and how and who- he has no right!_

Garrett always asks for consent, never demands, stops the moment there's a trace of hesitation. His focus is always on the mage's pleasure. It throws Anders off. 

And then Anders is crying and Garrett's there holding him close, rocking him gently. He holds him until no more tears come and Anders is hoarse. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” It's a gentle whisper, Garrett's callus-roughened hand cradling his cheek. “I'm here and I love you. You're worth it, Anders.”

“But I-” Anders doesn't know what to say, staring into Garrett's eyes.

“I promise. You have every right to love and pleasure, you have every right to decide what you to with your body and you are _worth everything_.”


End file.
